Bleach: The Knight Arc
by Zekariah C.L. Schron
Summary: After the destruction of the Death Star over Endor a new adventure begins for the heroes of the Clone Wars.
1. Prologue

Bleach: The knight Arc

Prologue: Parties and moving on.

It was a massive celebration on the forest moon of Endor! The Rebel alliance have not only destroyed the second Death Star but they had also wiped out half of Darth Vader's Death squadron including his flagship the Executor. And not only this but both the Emperor and Darth Vader were confirmed dead by the jedi knight Luke Skywalker, yet unknown by the alliance for now save Skywalker, his new found sister princess Leia Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca, C3-P0, R2-D2 and Lando Calrissian was the fact that Darth Vader actually sacrificed his life to save Luke thus killing the emperor while dying from his wounds. Also unknown by most of the rebels was the fact that Vader was once the legendary hero Anakin Skywalker also the father of Luke and Leia. As the other rebels were celebrating Luke walked away from the party and sees three Force spirits: One was an old man with a beard and short hair of grey and white with a few spots of ginger in a few spots, the second was also of an older man his face clean shaven yet scarred and his head nearly bald while the third was a small pale green creature with a small walking stick and was sitting on a railing.

The three spirits smiled proudly at the young knight as his sister brought him back the the party.

"Well Old friend the Darkness has passed. The Sith have been defeated and a New Republic will rise. All thanks to your children." said the older of the two human like spirits

"Indeed Master. But I feel as if I should of done something. I should of fought Sidious or resisted harming Windu, or..." said the second human like spirit when he was interrupted by the smallest of the three by it whacking him with it's walking stick.

"Enough Padawan. What's done is done. Be glad you should be that you were able to break Sidious's lies when you had or joined us young Skywalker would of." scolded the small yet ancient alien spirit when all of a sudden all three felt a disturbance in the Force and looked down at their chests to find strange chains hooked to their chest that looked broken.

"Well this is new." Said the bearded human

"Told I was. Not by Quigon." said the small green one as the youngest of th three tugged on the chain slightly trying to gt it off of his body with no success.

Then suddenly a strange door opens revealing a strange man in black and white robes along with two cloaks one white and the other pink with flower designs all over it and a straw hat walk through the door.

"Yada Yada three spirits with this much power." He said as he drew one of his swords

"Who in sith hell are you?" asked the youngest spirit as he and the other human spirit got into fighting stances

The stranger put his hands up in surrender. "Easy there I ain't here to harm ya. I'm here to send ya'll to the Soul Society." he said earning confused looks from the three

"Soul Society. Never heard of it I have. Been around for nine hundred years and I haven't heard of this place." said the small alien

"Don't worry it's a nice place to spend your afterlives in." said the stranger as he touched the pommel of his sword on the alien's head transforming him into a small black butterfly that flew into the strange doors and into the bright light.

"your turn old timer." said the stranger as he pressed the pommel on the bearded spirit leaving only the scarred spirit and the stranger.

"Who are you?" asked the last spirit to the swordsman

"Name's Shunsui Kyoraku captian of the 8th division of the the court guard squads of the Soul Reapers." said the Soul reaper with a tilt of his straw hat

"I'm Anakin Skywalker." said the scarred spirit as he too was transformed into a strange butterfly and flew through the door into the bright light.

 **There done with my prologue for this story. Hope you all will enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 1 Rescues

Bleach: The knight arc

Chapter 1 rescues.

In a hilly area outside of the cities of the Seiretei a man is laying on the green hills wearing robes of black while a single black glove adorned his left arm up to his elbow and a scar across his eye while his head was adorned by blond hair that went down to the bottom of his neck.

He suddenly awakes revealing sky-blue eyes before he closes and opens his hands. _"I'm...Alive?!"_ The man thought as he sits up and pulls off the glove revealing another hand with flesh and bone just like his right arm. He slowly stands up and runs to a nearby stream to see the face that he hasn't seen in nearly 23 years. The young man laughs a joyous laugh seeing his body restored until his hand feels a familiar object: A cylindrical object hooked to his belt made for a two or one handed use. He unclips it from his belt and presses a button it ignites revealing a saphire blade of pure energy. But he deactivates it and tosses it from him not because he despises the color but it was the memories that the man had with the weapon: His life as a slave before his big race and freedom bought by a good and wise man, His first meeting with the jedi council, getting into a starfighter and aiding the pilots against a federation of traders, A series of wars of clones flesh and blood vs metal and technology, his secret marriage with the love of his life, bounty hunters attacking a building and holding several people hostage, a planet of feline like aliens that forced millions into slavery, a student one that he considered a daughter and a little sister leaving the order that he once served, The death of those that he once considered brothers and sisters in arms impaled by his weapon, innocent children down to the mewling infant died upon his weapon, a duel on a hellish planet against the man that he once considered as a father then as a brother before he was left to burn. Then nearly twenty years of darkness and despair before he saw it in the hands of his adult son, the onesided fight upon Bespin where he toyed with him and mutilated him before uttering the five words that would haunt the boy for some time: _"No I am your father.",_ his final duel against his son and the horror he felt as he saw his mentor torture his son before he threw him over.

The young man now known as Anakin Skywalker sat by the stream shaken by the lifetime of memories that had suddenly came back to him he cries tears of sadness as he remembers his failures: the death of his Mother, Ahsoka's betrayal and exile from the Jedi order, his betrayal of everything and everyone he had cared for, the training and death of his second greatest apprentice one that he considered as a son, the torture of his daughter and the beating of his son. But then as he wallowed in his despair he hears the screams of children. Vowing to redeem himself of his memories Anakin leapt from the ground calling his lightsaber with the Force and runs towards the source of the screams. He soon sees two women one in black robes with a sword, while the other with a sword and in a robe with floral designs fighting a massive man with a sword while a boy with black hair and a girl with blond hair with pink highlights both dressed in rags laid on the ground nearby.

The man suddenly backhands the taller of the two women into the cliff face knocking her unconcious and grabs the smaller one as a strange ghost like creature with a bone like mask and a sickle shaped tail exits his mouth and dips it's blade into the petite woman's mouth before the man's shoulder is shot by the woman in black robes now holding a black and white version of a nubian hold out pistol.

"Graah you bitch!" the possessed man yelled as he tosses the petite woman and begun to charge the woman who looked more and more like Padme to the fallen knight... Wait it was Padme!? Anakin enhances his speed with the Force getting closer before he brings his hand back and blasts the man with a powerful Force Push!

The assailant raises his sword to strike down his foe only to be thrown into the side of the mountain by an unknown power causing the women and children to look to see Anakin standing atop the hill like a dark knight of vengeance his lightsaber ignited as he glared at the man.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked the possessed man as he brought his sword up and let go of Padme to fight the newcomer but only to find that his sword arm was cut off leaving only a cauterised stump. He screams in pain falling to his knees

"Graah!" the man screamed as he held his cauterised stump and glares at the fallen knight "Damn you soul reaper!...Wait that pure untrained power?! If I devour you I can become a god!" exclaimed the eel like creature as it left it's host causing the body to fall to the ground to wither and rot leaving only the skeleton,sword and robes while the creature zoomed towards Anakin who barely dodges the sickle-tail by rolling under it yet he gains a scratch from it as a sliver of the blade breaks off and enters the small cut. He turns to face it when the petite woman lifted her head.

"Cut the mask that's it's weak spot!" she told Anakin who nodded and threw his light saber at the creature slicing it in half as it gives a final death cry and dissolves into nothing while the laser sword returned to Skywalker's hand.

The fallen knight then looks to the petite raven haired woman and the two children. "Are you alright?" he asked them to which they nodded he smiles at them before he looks at Padme who stood up. The two lovers stared at one another before they close the distance between them and embrace eachother as all lovers do once reunited.

"I'm so sorry Padme." Anakin told his wife as the two hugged eachother for some time.

"I knew there was good in you Ani." Padme said as they let go of eachother and looked at the others.

"Rukia,children this is my husband Anakin." Padme told the petite woman and children

"Ani this is my good friend Rukia and two children she found." the exsenator told the jedi

"And what was that creature?" Anakin asked them.

"That was a hollow: A spirit with much sadness or anger or one that did much evil that it lost it's heart and became a monster that devours other souls It is one of the jobs of the Soul Reapers to purify hollows." Padme told her husband when Anakin looks towards the town.

"What's wrong?" Padme asked him

Anakin smiles a friendly smile and looks to his wife "Obi wan's here. He just contacted me when he felt our bond is coming here." He said.

* * *

 _Earlier that day._

In the Rukongai district in an abandoned alley another man came to shaking his head as he looked around his surroundings. _"Oh great what has Anakin got us into now?"_ The man thought as he slowly stood up and looked at his reflection on a window to see that his once grey beard and balding hair had returned to their ginger color and not only that he found himself in his jedi robes along with the clone armor gauntlets, greaves and breastplate that he wore during the Clone Wars and his lightsaber at his belt.

He goes to grab it when he to experienced all of his memories: His days as a youngling at the Jedi templ before being chosen as Qui gon Jinn's padawan, their many adventures from the Stark hyperspace war to the misadventures on Mandalore where he met the love of his life to that final mission to Naboo, His first meeting with the boy he would later train and fail as a jedi, his jealousy as he thought that Qui gon would replace him, the death of his mentor and father figure and his hatred towards Maul, the ten years that he trained Anakin and come to consider him as his son and brother, the clone wars and his reuniting with Satine,her death at Maul and the grief that he felt, failing to help Ahsoka during her false arrest, chase, trial and exile, the fall of Anakin and their duel on Mustafar where he crippled him, the nineteen years of sadness and despair that he felt and finally the last duel between him and Vader where he sacrificed himself for Luke and his friends.

As he remembered his life he suddenly hears a scream for help and runs to he source in a nearby alley where he finds a petite raven haired woman in a noble's kimono surrounded by thugs who leered at the helpless woman.

"Now then Noble bitch give us all of ya money and me and the boys won't show ya our fun side." Their leader said as he cupped the woman's chin until he heard someone clear their throat causing the thugs to look back to see the jedi hero.

"Excuse me fine gentlemen would you let the lady go and bring yourselves to the closest police station." Obi wan said to the thugs who first looked dumbly and then started laughing at him loudly

"Get lost ginger freak or we'll have fun making ya bleed along with the Noble Whore." the large brute of a man said as he roughly pushed against Kenobi's shoulder who simply smirked confidently before taking a calm look and waved his hand infront of himself.

"You will let the woman go." He said with a monotone voice

"We will let the woman go." said the entire group of thugs who obeyed Obi Wan's command dumbly

"You will return to your homes and rethink your lives." Kenobi ordered the men who nodded mutely before running away leaving Obi Wan with the shocked short noble woman

"Are you alright Milady?" Obi Wan asked the short raven haired woman

"Yes I am thank you Ginger head- Sama." the woman said as she bowed to him in respect

Obi wan chuckled before waving the woman to stop "It was no problem ma'am. I am Obi Wan Kenobi a simple newcomer." Obi wan said as he in turn gave a bow to the woman.

"Well Kenobi-San I am Hisana Kuchiki wife of Byakua Kuchiki and- Cough cough!" Hisana said before coughing violently blood pouring onto her petite hand.

Obi wan walks up to the suffering woman and rubs her back. "Are you alright, do you need a healer?" he asked concerned

"No unfortunately the clan healer said that my illness is terminal. I only have a year or two to live he said." Hisana said accepting her fate.

Obi Wan put a hand to his face and stokes his beard as he walks over and kneels infront of Hisana before his hand began to glow blue as he sent waves of healing power through the Force into the kuchiki woman

"Wh..What are you doing?" Hisana gasped as she feels a healing power enter her body and pull out...Something as black fumes exit her body and into a jar of water while Obi wan telikinetically pull a cloth over the mouth of the the jar and lifts it up with the Force before igniting his lightsaber cutting the jar and vaporizing the gas.

"There that should deal with the poison." Obiwan said as he deactivated his weapon and hooked it to his belt while Hisana covers her mouth with her hands

"Poison? Who would want to poison me?" she asked horrified that someone wants her dead while Obi wan grimaced and stroked his beard

"I don't know. But tell me why are you in this rough part of town without any guards ms. Hisana?" Obi wan asked the kuchiki woman

"Oh I'm looking for someone...Perhaps you've seen her?" Hisana asked hopefully

"Unfortunately no. But it seems that I'm also looking for someone. Perhaps we may find them in the same area." Obi Wan said before he looked out in the distance as he felt a tug on a mental bond that he thought was dead for twenty years: His force bond with Anakin.

 _"Anakin?!"_ He sent to the other side of the bond

 _"Obi-Wan?! You're here aswell?"_ A thought was sent through sounding like Anakin

 _"Yes I am. Where are you and who did you meet?"_ Obi Wan asked his wayward former apprentice

 _"I'm outside of the city on the ridge with Padme and some friends of hers."_ Anakin answered

 _"Padme's here aswell?"_ Obi wan asked

 _"Yes she is. Come meet us at the ridge."_ Anakin said before closing his side of the Force bond.

Obi wan blinks rapidly while Hisana moves her hand infront of his face worried that something was wrong. "Are you ok Kenobi-Sama?" she asked concerned for her friend

"Perfectly alright Milady. Just a quick chat with a friend." the jedi master said earning a confused look from the noblewoman.

* * *

 _At the Hill._

Anakin and the others soon see Obi Wan and the strange noble woman who shockingly enough looks like Rukia get closer. For Padme the last time she saw her husband and Obi Wan with eachother was on Mustafar where they fought and where in his anger Anakin...no Darth Vader used the Force to strangle her.

The jedi knights stared at eachother cautiously as the slowly walked towards eachother.

 **(Alright here is the first chapter. I hope you will all enjoy it and give reviews whether good bad or ugly. And Donald Trump won the election! Whew... Thought the old witch Killary would get back in.)**


	3. Chapter 2 Husbands and Wives

Chapter 2 Husbands and wives

Atop the hill two men faced one another one dressed in black the other in tan stared at eachother as their emotions and memories once more rushed through them: Loyalty, brotherly love, betrayal, sadness and falsely encouraged hatred. Yet before either man could make a move against or for the other several men and women in black robes and wielding katanas suddenly appeared causing the two men former friends and former enemies to jump back to back igniting their lightsabers while another man like the others appeared: He was tall with long black hair that was held by several bone white headpieces and a stern yet calm look was on his face. He too was dressed much like Padme and the other beings yet he also wore a white cloak that had the kanji for six written on the back of it while a white-green scarf adorned his neck.

He steps forward and looks to the two raven haired women and calls for the one in the more cleaner looking kimono.

"There you are Hisana. I have been searching for you everywhere." He said calmly as his wife embraced him.

"Oh Byakuya I'm so glad that you're here!. These men saved myself and my sister!" Hisana said as the calm noble looking man raised a eyebrow in surprise before he let go of his wife and bowed to the two jedi.

"I am in your debt then." He said to the jedi before he catches sight of Padme.

"You there what squad are you from?" He asked the former senator. "Padme Amildala Skywalker third seat of Squad 7, sir." She said politely

"Ah yes I remember captain Komamura telling me of his new 3rd seat. He said that you are the most diplomatic member of your squad." the calm headed captian said as he looked over to the jedi.

"They are my husband and his sensei: Anakin Skywalker and Obiwan Kenobi." Padme told the Kuchiki head.


End file.
